Dios, has conmigo lo que te plazca
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: Si, después de su muerte, Dios lo rechazaría en su reino de gloria, se quemaría en las altas llamas del infierno entre lamentos y gritos de dolor, con todos aquellos que desperdiciaron su vida sumidos en el egoísmo, la lujuria, la codicia, la vanidad...


¡Hola! Tengo tiempo sin actualizar, pero estuve ocupada. Bueno, yo soy católica y se supone que Mello también. Así que quise escribir algo que reflejara eso. Creo que es un poco exagerado…ustedes juzguen.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece.

"_La fe es el fundamento de lo que se espera y la prueba de lo que no se ve. Por ella obtuvieron nuestros antepasados la aprobación de Dios" _

_(Heb 11,1-2)._

Cuanto frio se sentía, pensó Mello.

Seguro era porque se encontraba arriba del transporte que lo llevaría a una indudable muerte.

Manejaba su motocicleta con gran habilidad entre carros de todo tipo.

Estaba asustado.

Moriría, eso era muy posible. Pero la muerte no era la causa. Se encontraba asustado por lo que le pasaría después.

Sabía que solo había dos lugares a donde podía llegar a parar. El cielo o el infierno. Lo sabía, y creía en ello, puesto que era un creyente de Dios, tal vez no uno muy bueno, pero él tenía fe.

Sabía que era un pecador, por esa razón tenía miedo.

Justo ahora estaba tal vez, a punto de cometer el último pecado de su corta vida.

Secuestraria a Kiyomi Takada. Una sospechosa del caso Kira. Si todo salía bien la penúltima fase del plan estaría completa, y Kira iba a estar muy cerca de ser desenmascarado.

Aun sabiendo que el secuestro era hecho para que la justicia prevaleciera sobre todo, no podía ignorar las punzadas en su corazón que le recordaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas muy bien.

-_¿Cuándo has hecho algo bien Mihael?- _se pregunto el mismo.

-_Nunca_- respondió.

El aire estaba realmente frio. Lo helaba hasta los huesos.

Su celular vibro repentinamente, asustándolo. Se detuvo en una calle un tanto desolada para las habituales agitadas calles de Japón, y saco su celular de el bolsillo derecho. Como pensó, era Matt. Su compañero en el crimen y en muchas otras cosas.

¿Por qué arrastraba a Matt a la otra vida?

¿Porque le gustaba cometer error tras error? No.

¿Porque no quería que Matt llorara su muerte? Eso sonaba muy estúpido.

Matt no lloraría por él, eso era aun más estúpido.

-_Escucha Mello, te amo. No importa como termine esto, si tú te vas yo me voy contigo- _Mello se tapo la boca con una mano, sus ojos se pusieron algo brillosos y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Podía escuchar la respiración de Matt desde el otro lado del teléfono. Un pequeño suspiro se escucho justo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Mello se quito el celular del oído rápidamente y respiro profunda y largamente. Aun sentía los ojos húmedos. Pero no iba a llorar.

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo, se puso el casco que se había quitado cuando respondió la llamada de Matt y volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Había sido un cobarde por no responder nada.

Ese _Te amo_ resonaba en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Le hubiera gustado haber podido responderle a Matt con una afirmativa.

¡Cuanto no amaba a Matt!

_-Maldito frio_- susurro.

Lo más extraño era que nadie en todo Japón parecía tener frio. Todos usaban bermudas o en el caso de las mujeres, faldas y vestidos.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente?

Un pensamiento fugaz corrió por su mente.

_Seguro tienes frio porque sabes que vas a morir y te vas a ir al infierno._

Detestaba pensar en eso. _El infierno._ El peor lugar en donde podías terminar. El exilio de los bastardos. El hogar del demonio.

Un escalofrió, aun mas helado que el clima, recorrió la espalda de Mello.

Si, después de su muerte, Dios lo rechazaría en su reino de gloria, se quemaría en las altas llamas del infierno entre lamentos y gritos de dolor, con todos aquellos que desperdiciaron su vida sumidos en el egoísmo, la lujuria, la codicia, la vanidad, el vicio, el exceso…

Se sintió decaer, no quería sentirse así justo ahora. Tampoco iba a abandonar la misión solo por que tenia mido de ir al maldito infierno, eso no importaba. Si iba al infierno al morir, era porque de verdad lo merecía, ¿no?, eso le habían enseñado. Como también le habían enseñado lo que debía hacer para evitar terminar en el infierno.

Apretó el volante de la motocicleta, estaba irritado.

Desde donde estaba, podía contemplar la curvilínea forma de Kiyomi Takada, enfundada en un largo abrigo y botas altas de color negro. Con una expresión de vanidad en su delicado rostro.

Caminaba tranquila hacia las puertas de la NHN, sin siquiera saber que todo su mundo iba a cambiar en tan solo 1 minuto.

Mello vio a Matt y a su Dodge Coronet del 68. El color rojo resplandecía y fácilmente segaría a alguien. Matt se veía tan concentrado, sin dudas en el rostro. Mello sintió su labio inferior temblar. Tal vez ese momento era el último para apreciar la majestuosidad de su querido Matt.

Sus comprometidos ojos, sus finos labios, su frente que estaba perlada de sudor, su cabello que era suave como el chocolate que se derretía en la boca de Mello. Mordió su labio para evitar soltarse a llorar, no iba a llorar ahora.

Escucho a la muchedumbre dar gritos llenos de confusión. Supo que esa era su señal. Cuando avanzo un poco hacia la NHN, pudo ver a Matt pisando con fuerza el acelerador y dando vueltas al volante para poder escapar. Sus ojos se encontraron por apenas unos milisegundos y después se perdieron en un tumulto de humo y adrenalina.

Mello acelero y llego con rapidez a la entrada del edificio, ordenando a Kiyomi subir a la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

-Ahora- dijo Mello, con ese tono autoritario que poseía.

Fue tan fácil burlar a esos incompetentes guardias, pensó Mello.

Esquivo autos como si de eso dependiera su vida. _Y si que lo hacía._ El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ahora Mello sentía más frio que antes. Dio algunas vueltas por varios lugares, solo para ganar tiempo.

Para esta hora, si Matt había logrado escabullirse con éxito, estaría esperando a Mello en el kilometro 70 de la carretera que los llevaría hacia su libertad, claro, solo si todo esto salía bien. ¿A caso saldría bien? Mello conocía la respuesta, pero su fe iba más lejos, la esperanza aun lo acompañaba.

Entro a un largo camión que había robado y estacionado en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ordeno a la mujer desvestirse y después le paso una manta para que se cubriera. Ese pequeño acto, a los ojos de Mello, significaba que tenía un corazón y que este sentía de verdad. Aun cuando la estaba apuntando con su pistola.

La cara de la chica era de terror, tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y ahogaba sollozos que salían en forma de más lágrimas por sus redondos ojos.

Ella obedeció y se quito toda la ropa. Mello le extendió la manta y ella la tomo con rapidez y se la enrollo en el cuerpo. Mello la observo por unos segundos. Ella era un ser humano, que había cometido el tonto error de confiar en Kira. Mello pensó que lo que le estaba sucediendo a la mujer no era para nada su culpa, pero tenía que hacerse, al final, realmente no quería lastimarla.

Abrió las grandes puertas del tráiler y salió, cerrándolas con un candado. En una mano llevaba la caja con la ropa de Kiyomi y en la otra las llaves del tráiler. Una vez arriba de este, se dispuso a cerrar la caja, y a poner una dirección que había seleccionado previamente. Manejo hasta el lugar donde ponían los paquetes que serian próximos a entregar, dejo la caja y después se largo, sin nadie que lo viera.

Manejo por 10 minutos hasta llegar a una iglesia que estaba derrumbándose. Aquel lugar le daba a Mello algo de tranquilidad.

Como si fuera un reflejo se persigno al estacionar el tráiler. Despacio y con la mano bien firme. Aunque la iglesia ya no estuviera mas en uso, no significaba que el lugar no fuera sagrado.

Ahora tenía que esperar por respuestas. Tenía que mantener a Takada alejada de todo, y ese era un buen lugar.

_-Perdón padre, por traer hasta tu casa mis sucias acciones-_susurro.

Inclino su cabeza y tomo entre sus manos el crucifijo de su rosario. Lo apretó con fuerza contra su corazón y las lágrimas salieron sin césar. Sostener a su padre Dios contra su corazón le hacía sentir paz.

-_Señor Dios, creo firmemente y confieso todas y cada una de las verdades que la santa iglesia católica confiesa, porque tú nos la revelaste, oh Dios, que eres la eterna verdad y sabiduría, que ni se engaña ni nos puede engañar. Quiero vivir y morir en esta fe- _recito las oraciones que le habían enseñado cuando niño, con devoción y con verdad – _Cuida de Matt. El va a sobrevivir a esta misión suicida, yo lo sé. Mantenlo a salvo de sí mismo, dale la opción de que tenga una vida diferente._- si, Mello no iba a olvidar rezar por su mejor amigo.

-_Dios mío, perdona mis faltas y llévatelas lejos. Has que mi pena se calme y quita la incertidumbre que estoy viviendo. Embriágame con tu sangre y defiéndeme del maligno enemigo. Hazme digno de ver tu divino rostro y en la hora de mi muerte, llámame. Y mándame ir a ti. Para que con tus santos te alabe. Por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.-_ suspiro con dolor una vez término de orar.

Su celular sonó de repente. La música lo hizo dar un salto, pues era el único sonido allí, aparte del sonido que sus pesadas lágrimas hacían al caer.

-_¿sí?- _dijo, con el nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ver el número en la pantalla brillante del celular.

_-Mello…es Halle- _la voz de la mujer se oía ahogada.

_-¿Cómo van las cosas, Halle?-_ pregunto Mello, sin rodeos.

_-Matt murió. Le dispararon, le dispararon hasta que las pistolas se quedaron sin ninguna munición- _soltó ella de repente, diciendo lo ultimo con la voz quebrada.

Todo se quedo en silencio de nuevo. Los sollozos de Halle era lo único que Mello podía escuchar.

-_Gracias por informarme, fuiste de gran ayuda- _y colgó el teléfono sin dejarla contestar nada.

Este se le resbalo de su ahora débil mano y cayó en el asiento del copiloto.

-_La fe no se pierde solo porque hayas tropezado en el camino a la salvación- _se dijo el mismo. No podía mantener la compostura mucho tiempo. No cuando ya había llorado con anterioridad.

No, no pudo…Mello rompió en llanto una vez más. Golpeo el volante con la palma de su mano. Dejo salir todo el aire que le oprimía el pecho con la boca bien abierta. Tembló y apretó más contra si el crucifijo que colgaba junto con el rosario. Escucho algo de movimiento detrás de él. Volteo su cabeza y vio a Kiyomi recostada en el piso del tráiler, llorando con desesperación. Mello pudo sentir su angustia, la estaba haciendo pasar un miedo terrible.

Miedo.

Mello tenía miedo.

Volteo su cara, ignorando a la chica que se estaba rompiendo detrás de él, y se dedico a hacer una oración más.

Matt ya no vivía. Ahora ya nada importaba mucho. _"Le dispararon, le dispararon hasta que las pistolas se quedaron sin ninguna munición."_ La voz quebrada de Halle prendió fuego a su dolor. Le habían disparado hasta que murió. Las frías balas traspasaron su cuerpo hasta que no pudo respirar, hasta que no pudo ver o sentir nada más.

Sintió el frio en las venas, y el sentimiento de que su hora estaba llegando también. ¿Por qué sentía aquello, si Kira no tenia su nombre? El no lo sabía, solo sabía que el mundo se le estaba acabando.

-_Matt, mi Matt, ¿Qué te han hecho? Siento haberte encaminado a tu muerte. Siento todo el dolor que te cause alguna vez- _dicho esto, se persigno una vez más, inclino su cabeza y entono en voz alta la que sería su última oración.

-_Bendito sea Dios. Bendito sea su Santo Nombre. Bendito sea Jesucristo verdadero Dios y verdadero Hombre. Bendito sea el Nombre de Jesús. Bendito sea su Sacratísimo Corazón. Bendita sea su Preciosísima Sangre. Bendito sea Jesús en el Santísimo Sacramento del Altar. Bendito sea el Espíritu Santo Consolador. Bendita sea la Incomparable Madre de Dios, María santísima. Bendita sea su Santa e Inmaculada Concepción. Bendita sea su gloriosa Asunción. Bendito sea el Nombre de María Virgen y Madre. Bendito sea San José su castísimo esposo. Bendito sea Dios en sus Ángeles y en sus Santos. _

_Padre, me pongo en tus manos. Si de algo he de arrepentirme será de mis errores, malos tratos y egoísmos. Me arrepintiendo de toda acción que repercutió en alguien más. De las vidas que ejecute aun sabiendo que hacia mal. Me arrepiento de todo lo que es malo a tus ojos. Todo, menos del amor que tengo por Matt. Si amarlo me llevara al infierno, que así sea-_

Dicho esto, se persigno por última vez, seco sus lágrimas y se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados.

Un lamento que venía desde lo más profundo del corazón de Mello lo hizo estremecer. Miro a Takada y al pedazo de papel que sostenía en su mano, vio su nombre en el. Su verdadero nombre.

_Mihael Keehl_. Rezaba en la parte superior del trozo de papel de la Death Note.

Miro hacia delante otra vez. Sus ojos se abrieron en respuesta al dolor que cruzo todo su cuerpo.

-_Amén- _fue lo último que susurro, antes de caer sobre el volante del tráiler. Caer, para ya no volverse a levantar.

Poco a poco fue soltando el crucifijo de entre su mano. Su cuerpo yacía frio sin vida.

¿Y ahora quien iba llorar la muerte de este hombre? Su único amigo se encontraba como él. No, se encontraba peor que él. Mediocre final para tan insólito hombre.

Todo era silencio, un silencio que daba miedo.

_Miedo._

Por fin, Mello pudo dejar de sentir miedo.

Ahora sentía paz.


End file.
